


A New Start

by TheInfiniteDoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteDoctor/pseuds/TheInfiniteDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the dawn of the Time War, Eight's TARDIS makes an unscheduled landing and the Doctor bumps into a new companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please give pointers and advice if possible. If enough people like this, I might pick it up as a series with Eight and this new companion  
> I do not own Doctor Who, anything associated with it, ect

Chapter 1: Pash Bowman 

 

The TARDIS materialized in a back alleyway with a bit of a shakey landing. "Well, where have you landed us now?" The Doctor asked, moving his hand across the console and looking up at the center column that was moving up and down and winded down to a slower pace.. He had been without a companion for quite some time and with the Time War looming ever closer, no matter how far he ran he couldn't risk loosing someone due to it's rippling destruction. That was what he thought before he met her, at least.  
He looked up at the monitor to see the location and the year. "San Diego, mid 1980s. Well, you've never led me astray. Well…almost never. What is it? Cybermen? Zygons? Time collapsing?" He questioned as he put on his coat and stepped out to take a look.

"Hey!" A young woman shouted to him "You there!" She jogged over to him and stopped a moment to catch her breath. She wore very garish clothing, similar to his sixth life, medium length hair styled into a messy side ponytail and wore dark smokey eyeshadow that nearly drew away from her hazel eyes.  
"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked with concern.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, actually I'm not. Someone snatched my purse. They ran this way, did you see them?" She asked, wiping sweat from her forehead.  
"I haven't sorry, I only just arrived." The Doctor apologized.  
She slumped against a nearby wall. "Great. That was all the money I had too.…" she looked up "what's with the fancy get-up? And the…police box? That's new." She said noticing the TARDIS.  
"This? Oh, it's far from new." He said with a small grin.  
"Of course it's new. I walk by here every day and I've never seen it before." She said strongly.  
"You talk about me dressing odd, have you looked at your clothes? You remind me of myself when I was younger." The Doctor told her.  
She frowned as he changed the subject. "Would you like to see inside?" He offered.  
"See inside what? That ratty old box?" She asked crossing her arms.  
"Yes, of course. My name's the Doctor, by the way... Doctor John Smith I mean." He gave her his false name. "Well, what's your name?" The Doctor asked.  
Her laughing stopped. After a sigh, she revealed her name. "My parents used to be hippies so my mom named me Passion. I hate it so I just go by Pash. Pash Bowman."  
"Passion. What an interesting name." The Doctor mused.  
"Yeah, well like I said I hate it. So what's in the box anyway, a snazzy telephone?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
He extended his hand to help her up and while she dusted off her multicolored skirt, he took a key out of the pocket of his velvet coat. "Welcome to the TARDIS." He said inviting her in.

Pash was awestruck. She made a b line straight to a large lounge chair near one of the TARDIS' many bookshelves. "It's huge! It's like my gran's house in Wisconsin!" She exclaimed with a grin.  
The Doctor looked puzzled "No 'it's bigger on the inside'? Just 'gran's house in Wisconsin'? You are a strange one, miss Pash Bowman."  
"So how'd you do it? Oh, I get it now. The box was like a door that goes into one of the buildings, right? Or it's like a fun house trick?" She asked, skeptical about the TARDIS.  
"No, and no. It's the TARDIS. It can take you anywhere in space and time. So tell me, Pash, fancy a trip?" He asked.


End file.
